Relanor Wiki
Welcome to the Relanor Wiki "Relanor, eh? It's a place where races of people co-inhabit a vast world rich with history, lore, and magic. I've been there a few times, I have a house in the capital city of Argonias, it's a nice place. Be careful exploring the wilds though, there are places that I don't think have been touched by ANYONE!" - ''Stellacanarisis the Wizard '' Relanor is a plane of existence that co-exists with other Dungeons and Dragons planes like the Astral Sea, The Elemental Chaos, Eberron, Dark Sun, and the Forgotten Realms worlds. While the world was created by a single DM looking to provide great adventures for his players, it has been contributed to by many people. Players have decided that they would like to run adventures in Relanor and therefore more continents and regions have been fleshed out in the process. Relanor is an on-going build and will never surely be finished, as long as the hearts and minds of those who adventure in it remain thriving. Relanor is based around Medieval Fantasy, which means magic, fantasy races, and epic quests all come together to create a vivid world of fantastic adventure. You may find that we use examples like Middle Earth, the Forgotten Realms, and Tamriel from the Elder Scrolls series as inspiration for the pages. The World of Relanor Relanor is a world located in the cosmos of the D&D plethora, standing next to Eberron, The Forgotten Realms, Darksun, Neverwinter, Greyhawk, and Ravenloft. The world is on a globe, closely resembling Earth, but with more magical influence. Relanor has hemispheres and climates that replicate Earth, but due to the nature of magic there are regions that comply defy all expectations of weather and climate. The world is broken up into different continents and seas all of which harbor civilizations of all kinds. Currently the only named continents in the world are as follows: * Arcmoore * Geros * Keldin * Sana-Losi * Wulfaladd * Goddard * Drumath * Felidar * Gwyliach * Sinardia Each continent is home to many regions and countries. Some island nations are group under a continent, while they might not be connected to the continent at all. The continents name is only a name that is agreed upon by most (if not all) of those who reside on the continent. The kingdoms, island chains and regions of each continent are broken out below: * Arcmoore ** Arcmoore (main landmass) - Surrounding the southern pole of Relanor, Arcmoore is a cold and ancient land. While being mostly ruled by nomadic tribes after the fall of the civilizations that used to thrive there, there are still a couple of new cities that have been created by more civilized tribes that dot Arcmoore's jagged coastline. ** Zethis - Connected to Arcmoore via a narrow land bridge, Zethis is said to be one of the oldest inhabited areas in Relanor. Those who reside here never leave, are very much against outsiders intervening on their affairs, and have no intention for growth as a society, taking drastic measures to ensure the population remains the same. ** Growth - Located about 100 miles off the coast of Arcmoore and south of the continent of Geros, Growth is an extremely volatile and new island, growing sister-islands constantly due to the volcanic activity. Given that it was only settled 100 years ago, the civilization that resides on the island is far from matured into a proper country of it's own, being claimed by the city of Bahkra Zal in Arcmoore. ** Opis Tarnis - Located just west of Growth and within 50 miles of Geros to the north, the isles of Opis Tarnis are a fabled land and are said to be cursed. One tale tells that any mortal who steps foot on Opis Tarnis's shores or on any of its surrounding island is swept into the city and dragged down to the murky depths to their death. These accounts are all speculation, but no one has wanted to test these theory's, leaving the land unexplored and hardly mapped. ** Isle of Spikes - Located south of Sana-Losi, the Isle of Spikes is a hellish landscape of towering spires of stone that jut out of the ocean like grasping fingers and pitchforks. Myths say that the isle use to all be one singular island, and at some point in the past some powerful even shattered the island and sent much of it sinking into the ocean. ** Chertang Island - Located just to the south-west of Sana-Losi, this unexplored island was only recently discovered due to its miniscule size in comparison with other land masses in the area. It exhibits the normal qualities of a tropical island, being covered in dense jungle and surrounded on most sides by sandy beaches. * Geros ** Geros (main landmass) - The land of many kingdoms and the melting pot of Relanor. Geros is broken up into regions that controlled by lordly families, each family falling under the rule of the royal family in the capital city of Argonias. While peace has been a pastime in Geros, the families from different regions due feud over control of different resources on the island, as well as over defensive measures that should be taken to stifle evil creatures from rising up and causing havoc over the continent. ** Yewar Isle - Located just west of Geros, Yewar isle was once connected to the mainland of Geros but 1,000 years ago a group of very powerful wizards were becoming fed up with familes who controlled Stalin-Har and Gromith and decided to funnel all of their magic ability to be able to cause a massive fisure in the land to form and pulling their three cities of Regarthis, Nelrule and Xypher away to the west and allowing the Jeilcte Sea to fill in the area between the two landmasses. ** Penar Island - Located just north-east of Geros, Penar Island was once a land very similar to Geros in nature. It had a diverse culture, a thriving agricultural industry, and a system of government that was fair and just. As the years went on and the people of Geros were becoming harder and harder on beasts and dark races of beings, the dark races like goblins, orcs, giants, and kobolds had to leave the mainland else face total annihilation.The easiest place for them to go was across the Sea of Partuntus and the Strait of Ioit to Penar Island. The local government and people, not focusing on their military might, were ransacked and taken over, and the reigning queen, Mardrid May, was slain by a powerful orc lord named Buthas Koor, taking her place as the reigning lord of Penar Island. * Sinardia ** Sinardia (main landmass) - Located at the top of the world, Sinardia is a spiraling landmass of mostly forest taiga and jagged mountain peaks. It is a cold and seemingly desolate place, home to a nation of hardy folk. These folk don't live here because of the scenic views or the splendor of an icy wasteland, but instead for the prospect of wealth and power. Sinardia is the only area in the world where Everlastium, a coal-like substance, can be mined out of the stone. This substance is the main ingredient in things like Everburning Torches that give them their property of being able to be burned without actually producing heat and being dangerous. The only major city in Sinardia is the capital of Harkness, a large, fortified city at the bass of a tall mountain. ** Maal-Destir - Located south of Sinardia, but north-west of Geros, Maal-Destir is a vile and dangerous hellscape of fire, ash, and caustic sludge. People say that this land use to be controlled by a powerful warlord named Destir Kelquaitha and served as an outpost for people traveling through the Sea of Silence. Long ago there were tails of Destir becoming engorged in his power as war, saying to have attacked the nations of Felidar in his bloodlust. He ended up contacting the demon lord Valorak, who promised him power but in turn corrupted his mind and eventually used him to summon a portal on the island, allowing Valorak to walk amongst men, along with some of his cohorts, once again. He turned the island into a little slice of his home, though was quickly banished by a powerful group of adventurers from Geros, leaving the hellish landscape behind in his wake. ** Kava ** Ilgoth ** Soul Forge Isles * Sana-Losi ** Sana-Losi (main landmass) ** Sana-Resi * Wulfaladd * Goddard * Drumath * Felidar * Gwyliach To see characters who have existed / currently exist within the world, click here! If you have ideas that you think would be interesting to add to the world (and agree to our terms and conditions for modifying data on this Wikia), click here! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Characters Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__